Tea Black Tea
by aftajunya
Summary: Selalu ada tea di setiap pagi dan selalu ada milk disetiap malam hari dan bagitulah mereka berdua selalu ada kibum dipagi hari dan selalu ada siwon dimalam hari...
1. Chapter 1

**Promise****...!**

_I just have you in myworld._

Siwon menatap tautan jari-jari itu dengan mata yang memicing, pasti shock jika harus berjalan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal dan harus menautkan jari-jari seperti ini. Sementara ia memiliki seseorang yang lain disana. Rasanya semua ini seperti mimpi yang siap menenggelamkannya.

Saat sadar dari lamunan yang berdurasi beberapa detik, siwon menghentakkan tangan dan membuat tautan jari-jarinya terlepas begitu saja. Itu yang terbaik menurutnya. "Lupakan soal apa yang eomma katakan dan satu hal lagi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

"Tapi…"

"Dengarkan aku, eomma hanya mengatakan kita untuk saling mengenal karena kau anak dari sahabatnya. Jangan mengharapkan hal lebih dari itu, karena apapun yang kau mimpikan tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kata siwon sedikit kasar.

Yeoja itu hanya diam menatap pahatan wajah siwon yang tampan, memikirkan sesuatu lalu melangkah mundur, berbalik dan meninggalkan siwon sendirian. "Yeoja aneh…"

**-o.O-**

"Kau terlihat pucat." Siwon merenggangkan lengan kanannya, meraih wajah kibum dan membuat kibum menumpuhkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada siwon. "Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin hingga kelelahan seperti ini?"

Kibum memejamkan matanya mencoba membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih baik. "Aku hanya mengurus beberapa surat dan ternyata menghabiskan begitu banyak tenaga." Menghebuskan napas perlahan kibum menarik lengan siwon dan bermanja disana. "Aku mungkin akan kembali ke London begitu menyelesaikan sekolah dan kemarin aku melihat seseorang yang mencintaiku menautkan jari-jarinya seperti ini dengan seseorang yang terlihat begitu serasi dengannya." Kibum memperhatikan tautan jari-jarinya dengan siwon, ia merasa tuhan begitu memikirkan segala hal hingga membuat sela pada jari-jari manusia untuk saling bertaut dan terasa hangat. Siwon hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun, lebih baik mendengarkan kibum berbicara sampai lelah dan akan lebih mudah menjelaskan pada kibum apa yang terjadi. "Aku pikir mungkin itu adalah adiknya atau teman dekatnya. Tapi sebagian dari diriku menyangkalnya dengan sangat baik, daripada berpikir aku lebih menyukai mendengarkan apa yang hatiku katakan." Kibum tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang siwon lakukan, ia hanya ingin namja itu jujur, tidak ada keinginan untuk mengikatnya kecuali mengambil keuntungan dari dirinya.

"Eomma mengatakan untuk mencoba dekat dengan salah satu anak dari temannya dan berharap kami berdua mungkin cocok dalam beberapa hal lalu memiliki sedikit ketertarikan satu sama lain." Siwon mengatakannya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, tidak ada kata-kata yang salah. Dia hanya berharap kibum mau mengerti, seperti sebuah permintaan kecil.

Kibum mentap langit-langit rumahnya. Bukankah rumah ini sama seperti sebuah tempat persembunyian untuk keduanya atau bisa juga dikatakan rumah mereka berdua. Hampir seluruh waktu keduanya dihabiskan dirumah kecil ini. "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu." Kibum hanya memasang senyum kecilnya, yang kadang membuat siwon ketakutan.

Siwon mirip seperti seorang santa bagi kibum, semua hal yang kibum inginkan selalu siwon kabulkan. Dia tidak pernah meminta banyak hal didalam hidupnya, ia hanya meminta seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya, yang membuat jantungnya berdebar, memberikan rasa nyaman, dan yang selalu menjadi tempat persinggahan. Siwon memiliki semua itu dan kibum menyukainya. "Kau mirip santa yang selalu memberikan hadiah pada anak yang baik."

"Aku santa yang hanya ada untuk mu, aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu. Apa itu cukup?" Dari bagitu banyak hal yang ada didunia ini, sampai saat ini siwon tidak pernah tahu kenapa kibum selalu menjadi hal yang lebih dari pada hal yang lain. Siwon melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu kibum dan satu hal yang tidak pernah diketahuinya kenapa semua hal tentang kibum terasa begitu menarik untuknya.

**-o.O-**

Dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup siwon duduk disalah satu bangku, tidak ada hal yang menarik disekelilingnya kecuali kibum ada bersamanya tapi sama seperti daratan kering yang menginginkan hujan, siwon sama inginnya untuk menemukan kibum dan menyimpan kibum hanya untuknya. "Dan berhentilah mengikutiku. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak karena kau terlihat menarik."

Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, siwon berharap jika yang berada didepannya adalah kibum, walau ia cukup tahu jika semua itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong. "Apa kau tidak bisa untuk berhenti menatapku atau mengikutiku kemana saja? Kau menganggu ku."

Gadis itu meletakkan lengannya diatas meja bundar dan melipatnya disana. Siwon terlihat menarik untuk ukuran remaja yang seusianya, seperti segala hal menarik selalu dimiliki siwon, "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu dan kau menarik menurut ku."

"Tapi kau tidak menarik sedikitpun untuk ku. Lalu apa yang kau rasa sebaiknya harus ku lakukan?" Siwon hanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosannya sebelum ia benar-benar akan bergerak pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Hanya aku yang tertarik padamu jadi bukan masalah untukmu."

"Baiklah, terserah.."

.

.

.

Siwon tidak perduli bahkan ketika gadis itu terlihat hampir terjatuh karena ingin menyamakan langkahnya dengan siwon. Siwon sadar ia tidak tertarik dengan hal lain kecuali cinta lamanya, bahkan dengan apa yang pernah terjadi termasuk kibum yang memanfaakannya dulu, akan ada selalu kata maaf untuk kibum. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Siwon melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkan pada kibum, bukankan musim gugur hampir berlalu dan udara menjadi semakin dingin.

Kibum menatap pria tampan yang selalu ada bersamanya selama ini, santanya. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkas itu dengan lebih cepat."

"Dan itu artinya kau akan meninggalkanku dengan lebih cepat juga." Ada nada marah didalam setiap katanya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum lucu melihat raut wajah siwon, "Kau bisa menyusulku. Apa yang perlu aku cemaskan?" masih dengan wajah yang saling menatap, kibum selalu memuja siwon didalam dirinya tanpa siwon ketahui.

"Ya, tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan karena hanya aku yang akan selalu mencemaskanmu dan mengikutimu seperti orang tolol." Kata siwon lalu berjalan dengan membawa jari-jari kibum dijari-jarinya yang akan membuatnya terasa lebih hangat tanpa memperhatikan gadis yang melihat mereka dengan hati terluka mungkin.

'_Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi temanku. Apakah itu sesuatu hal yang sulit?_' Ia berdiam diri disana. Bagai patung yang sebentar lagi akan dilupakan keberadaannya.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang kemarin bersama denganmu?" Kibum berjalan pelan disamping siwon. Siwon bahkan terlalu sempurna untuknya.

Siwon masih berjalan dan tidak memperhatikan kibum tetapi segala hal didalam dirinya memuja kibum. "Jika iya kenapa dan jika tidak kenapa?" Siwon memberikan jawaban yang menjengkelkan untuk kibum. Tapi siapa yang akan perduli jika siwon sendiri merasa sedikit kecewa atau apalah namanya siwon bahkan tidak tahu.

Kibum memperhatikan siwon. Siwon kesal dia tahu itu. Bukankan tidak semua hal berjalan dengan indah didunia ini. Bukankah semua hal tidak seperti bayanganmu. Bukankah kau harus berjuang untuk mendapakan sesuatu dan mendapatkan siwon adalah bonus yang kibum miliki. "Gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan bagiku." Kibum tidak marah karena dia tahu apapun yang terjadi siwon akan memilihnya, "Dia terlihat menyukaimu."

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. "Dan kau membahas semua ini?" Tanyanya. Dia tidak tahu, kemana rasa kecewa tadi dan kenapa harus berubah menjadi sesuatu yang hanya saja seperti kesal dan kebas secara bersamaan. "Aku menyukaimu apa itu tidak cukup,kibumshi?"

Kibum membulatkan kedua mata beningnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat. Aku tidak ingin apapun menjadi salah dan jangan katakan padaku tentang perasaan." Siapa yang ingin terluka? Tidak ada. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang ingin terluka. "Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui semua itu?"

"Mengetahui jika kau ingin pergi dariku?" Siwon membentak, mengeluarkan sesuatu hal yang berbentuk mungkin sama dengan kata kecewa, marah, sedih, dan semua itu sama seperti sebuah ombak yang menghantamnya. "Apa kau pikir aku dapat tersenyum bahagia sementara aku harus menghadapi kenyataan jika aku akan dijodohkan dan kau akan pergi ke London." Bukankah menyedihkan untuk mengetahui jika hidupnya seperti sebuah mesin yang bisa diprogram oleh oranglain dan ketika orang itu akan pergi, apa lagi yang kau miliki. Yang ia tahu hidupnya akan segera mati. Siwon berjalan meninggalkan kibum dengan semua perasaan kacaunya.

"Kau bodoh dan tolol."

**-o.O-**

Matanya bulat, menawan, dan dapat membuat terhisap kedalamnya. Sebuah kombinasi sempurna dengan wajahnya yang putih serta bibir yang sedikit berwarna merah alami. Masih dengan mata yang mempesona, ia duduk dan memperhatikan hal-hal disekelilingnya. "Jika kau datang hanya untuk minum dan makan cemilan sebaiknya pulang saja."

Ia memutar arah pandangannya, berganti menatap lawan bicaranya dan memasang senyum kecil yang menawan diwajahnya. "Dia terlihat lumayan untuk ukuran wanita. Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Siwon melirik sekilas pada anak teman eommanya yang tinggal disini sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Mungkin gadis itu menarik tapi tidak untuk siwon, ada hal dimana segala sesuatunya harus berisikan oleh kibum tidak bisa digantikan dengan oranglain. "Dia mungkin terlihat menarik tapi entah bagaimana ia sama sekali tidak menarik untukku."

"Ya, tidak ada yang menarik untukmu selain kibum."

"Dan tidak ada yang menarik untukmu selain yunho." Jawab siwon tidak mau kalah. "Bukankah lebih aneh jika seseorang sepertimu bisa bersama dengan yunho."

Jaejoong tersenyum lucu, dia jadi mengingat salah satu rekan kerja appanya yang berusia hampir tiga puluh tahun. Pria tampan yang ditemuinya di supermarket. "Dia mencintaiku. Itu cukup terlepas dari hal-hal lain. Aku tidak butuh banyak hal, aku hanya butuh seseorang yang selalu bisa ku andalkan. Seseorang yang akan memelukku ketika aku sedih, memanja ku ketika aku butuh kasih sayang, dan yang terpenting seseorang yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada oranglainnya." Jaejoong merasakan semua itu dari yunho. "Apa kau merasa hal seperti itu dengan kibum?"

Siwon hanya tahu jika yang jaejoong katakan cukup benar, dia selalu ingin menjaga kibum dan menjadi nomor satu untuk kibum tanpa ingin menyakitinya sedikitpun. " Mungkin hampir sedikit sama. Aku rasa." Siwon mengambil kaleng dingin yang ada diatas meja lalu meneguk cairan yang ada didalamnya. "Apa mencintai harus memiliki alasan?"

"Memangnya jika tidak menyukai bisa tanpa alasan?" Jaejoong menyamankan duduknya dan kembali memakan cemilan kecil yang tersedia. " Dan lagi semua hal memiliki alasan, kau harus tahu itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berdiri tegak menantap pria yang selalu menjadi idola sendiri dalam dirinya. Walau dari begitu banyak waktunya selama ini hanya sedikit yang bisa ia rasakan untuk bersama dengan sosok idola yang sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan tumpukkan pekerjaan.

"Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih baik pada eunhye. Bukankah kalian berdua bisa menjadi teman baik. Dia juga merupakan wanita yang menarik dan cantik."

Siwon mungkin bisa menjadi teman yang baik dan diandalkan untuk beberapa hal tapi jika itu hanya sebuah hubungan yang disebut dengan pertemanan bukan hal lain atau hal yang mungkin berjarak lebih jauh. "Ya, dia cukup menarik untukku jika hanya menjadi seorang sahabat dan jangan berharap lebih untuk hal yang lainnya,appa."

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan masa depanmu sendiri tapi kau harus ingat kau penerus dari kerajaan choi. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap memberikan semua ini ketanganmu tanpa kurang sedikitpun dan karena itu aku ingin kau mengikuti aturan untuk semua itu. Ini bukan tentang kekayaan tapi lebih terhadap kelangsungan hidup seluruh karyawan dan juga tanggungjawab,siwon." Appanya tetap selalu seperti itu dan entah bagaimana siwon selalu memuja sosoknya mungkin sampai hembusan napas terakhir.

Siwon tidak marah, sedih atau apapun namanya. Bukankah ini hidupnya jadi dia yang menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya termasuk apa yang harus dan tidak. "Aku tahu. Appa tidak perlu khawatir untuk semua itu. Tapi jika menyangkut aku dan apa yang akan aku pilih untuk masa depanku selama itu tidak membuat perusahaan bangkrut appa tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membantuku." Siwon tahu seperti apapun ia menyembunyikan kibum pada akhirnya semua akan mengetahuinya dan seperti apapun yang akan terjadi nanti dia akan selalu membuat kibum berada disisinya. Mungkin setelah ini semua hal akan menjadi lebih berat untuknya dan juga kibum.

Mr. Choi mengambil gelas yang berisikan cairan coffe lalu meneguknya pelan dan meletakkan gelas itu kembali seperti semula. "Sebagai appa aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu termasuk siapa yang akan berada disampingmu nanti, dan sebagai appa aku juga ingin kau hidup bahagia sama seperti ku dulu. Tapi memilih untuk memiliki seseorang kekasih yang sama sepertimu itu bukan sebuah pilihan yang baik,nak."

Bagaimana siwon bisa membencinya, jika dalam semua hal keluarganya selalu mencoba untuk mengerti dengan segala hal yang ia pilih. "Aku hanya menginginkannya. Bukan yang lainnya dan jika appa ingin melakukan hal yang menyakitkan sekalipun aku tetap akan memilihnya dan melupakan semua hal termasuk kelurga choi."

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu seperti apa kejamnya dunia. Aku tidak akan menghalanginya tapi cobalah untuk dekat dengan eunhye dan pikirkan kembali bagaimana jika kau kehilangan kami." Ucap Mr. Choi lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan siwon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Setalah memacu motornya begitu kencang dan mungkin saja membunuh dirinya sendiri dalam hidungan detik, siwon memarkir motornya asal didalam garasi kecil milik kibum, mengambil kunci dari dalam saku jeansnya dan memutar kunci itu untuk membuka pintu rumah kibum yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Sebanyak apapun alasan yang siwon berikan untuk bisa tetap datang ketempat ini sebenarnya semua itu hanya sembuh hal yang membuatnya bisa bersama dengan kibum lebih sering dan lebih lama.

Siwon melepas sepatunya, membiarkan benda itu terletak didepan pintu, melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kedalam kamar kibum, dan menemukan hanya ada dirinya sendiri disana. Sejak pertama kali berada ditempat ini, siwon selalu ingin kembali dan kembali lagi. Semua terasa lebih nyaman dan lebih menyejukkan disini.

Siwon membaringakan tubuhnya dan menyesap aroma kibum disana yang memenuhi seluruh sarafnya. Semua menjadi lebih baik dan lebih terasa normal untuknya saat ini.

-o.O-

"Selamat pagi, pemalas." Kibum merapikan lehaian rambut siwon yang memenuhi dahinya, tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. Ini hari minggu dan mereka bebas untuk melupakan tumpukan tugas-tugas menyiksa itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan pagi ini?"

Siwon menjerapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum wajah kibum terlihat jelas disana. Siwon menarik tubuhnya dan menyenderkan sebagian tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur, dengan senyum kecil siwon menarik kibum dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. "Kenapa kau selalu terasa benar-benar diciptakan untuku?" Siwon bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab kibum yang kini bisa merasakan aroma tubuh siwon yang khas tanpa aroma parfume atau sebagainya. Aroma yang memabukkan seperti aroma rempah-rempah dan sesuatu hal yang lain.

"Karena kita diciptakan untuk bersama." Jawab siwon dengan bangganya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

Kibum nampak berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tidur." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"Apa tidak ingin melakukan hal lain?" Siwon memainkan jari-jarinya pada helaian rambut kibum, dia menyukai saat jari-jari itu bersentuhan dengan helaian rambut kibum yang lembut dan beraroma mint. "Maksudku kita bisa berbelanja, pergi menonton, main di game center, atau jalan-jalan ke taman. Ayolah, kita perlu suasana yang baru."

"Ada kantung mata yang terbentu dibawah mataku, jika kurang tidur maka kantung matanya akan terlihat lebih jelas, lalu akan menghitam, dan parahnya aku akan menjadi semakin jelek." Kibum mencari-cari alasan. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghabiskan setiap saat seperti ini dengan siwon, ia hanya ingin memeluk siwon seperti ini. "Kau ingin memiliki kekasih yang terlihat jelek dengan kantung mata dan pipi yang tirus?"

"Kau akan terlihat selalu sama dimataku. Tidak perduli dengan kantung mata, tumpukkan lemak, bahkan rambut putih. Asalkan itu kim kibum aku akan selalu menerimamu." Siwon mengatakannya dengan jelas dan tulus. Kibum bisa merasakan jika pria ini memujanya namun ada hal yang membuat kibum harus menyakitinya tidak perduli bagaimana jika keduanya akan terluka dan saling tersakiti. "Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu." Siwon mengecup puncak kepala kibum.

"Aku tahu itu." Kibum nyaris ingin mengubur dirinya dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang membanjiri. Ia tidak pernah merasakan cinta dan mengapa rasa cinta itu begitu besar dan terasa menyakitkan seperti ini. Kenapa semua itu berubah menjadi seperti sebuah belati yang selalu siap menyayat. "Baiklah, kita akan pergi berbelanja lalu pergi ke taman. Aku ingin menikmati sore hari dengan udara yang lebih baik. Sekarang, lepaskan pelukanmu tuan choi yang tampan. Aku perlu memakan sarapanku untuk mengisi tenaga dan segeralah mandi atau aku akan membatalkan semua rencana itu." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada kibum dan membiarkan pria itu berjalan meninggalkannya dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampan siwon.

-O.o-

Berjalan dengan tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain, senyum di kedua wajah, dan hati yang melambung. Itu adalah salah satu mimpi sederhana yang kini menjadi nyata bagi siwon. Siwon adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga choi yang memiliki kekayaan yang sulit untuk dibayangkan dengan segala fasilitas lengkap yang dimilikinya sejak ia kecil tapi mencintai oranglain hingga membuatnya begitu bahagia adalah sebuah hal yang mungkin menjadi sebuah anugrah sendiri untuknya dan jika orang tersebut adalah kibum maka siwon tidak akan pernah menyesalinya sama sekali. Karena baginya siapapun itu bukanlah hal yang penting kecuali hatinya yang menginginkannya untuk menjadi sosok lain untuk mempertahakan kibum bersamanya.

Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mengenal kibum, rasa itu tidak pernah berganti sedikitpun. Kibum seperti sebuah matahari yang terlihat menyilaukan untuknya, mutiara yang terkubur didalam lautan, emas yang paling berkilau, berlian yang paling mahal. Semua hal itu mewakili kibum bagi siwon. Kibum sosok indah yang akan selalu dipujanya sepanjang waktu dan sosok yang membuatnya berani untuk melakukan hal lain yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya.

"Aku lebih suka black coffe dari pada vanila latte." Ucap siwon setelah menyesap sedikit coffe yang ada digenggaman kibum. Keduanya sedang menikamti sore hari disebuah taman indah dengan lampu-lampu yang mulai menyala. "Vanila latte terasa lebih manis. Hanya cocok untukmu."

"Bukankah coffe juga bisa mengambarkan karakter diri penyukanya?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku lebih menyukai semua itu menjadi sebuah rahasia daripada harus mengetahui seperti apa kibumku dari buku-buku karakter jiwa. Rasanya tidak akan menarik lagi." Siwon menatap langit yang mulai berganti menjadi sedikit ada warna jingga disana di dekat matahari yang sebagiannya te rtutup oleh awan.

Awan-awan masih mengantung dilangit, membuat begitu banyak bentuk yang menakjubkan, angin masih bertiup namun tidak terlalu dingin, sebentar langit musim salju akan berganti dan udara akan menjadi lebih baik lagi. "Black coffe terlalu pahit untuk dinikmati dan terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Kau sama seperti itu."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik untukmu." Siwon melirik wajah kibum sekilas sebelum kembali berpura-pura memperhatikan awan lagi. "Bagaimana jika kau pergi dan aku tidak bisa menyusulmu? Pasti akan sangat terasa menyakitkan untuku, apakah kau akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan,bummie?"

Kibum memperhatikan siwon yang kini terlihat begitu menyedikan walau kedua bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum palsu. "Kau akan datang padaku karena itu aku akan menunggumu. Kau sudah berjanji jika kita akan selalu bersama. Jadi, sampai saat itu aku akan selalu menunggu."

"Apa kau yakin aku akan mengejarmu setelah kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk tetap bisa bernapas dan hidup dengan benar disana."

"Kenapa harus ke london jika kau bisa melakukan semua hal disini bersamaku sama seperti ini. Sama seperti setiap saat yang kita lakukan." Sampai sekarang siwon tidak pernah tahu kenapa kibum ingin kembali ke london dan meninggalkannya. Siwon juga tidak ingin menanyakannya pada kibum kecuali pria itu memberitahukannya sendiri.

"Untuk beberapa hal aku tetap harus kembali ke london. Bukankah kita seharusnya menikmati saat-saat ini dengan lebih baik dan berhenti bersitegang dengan hal yang tidak jelas."

"Maafkan aku."

Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan maaf siwon, lalu mencubit pipi siwon gemas hingga siwon meringis kecil. "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa membencimu jadi berhentilah meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan,wonnie." Jika bisa kibum, ingin hidupnya selalu seperti ini. Bersama siwon, menikmatin hal-hal kecil dengan pria tampannya, bersitegang karena hal yang tidak masuk akal, bermanja-manja, menikmati setiap sentuhan, dan tersenyum cerah sepanjang hari.

-O.o-

Thanks for read ^^

NOEDIT... Maaf, kalau banyak typo yang bermunculan sejujurnya aku gk suka ngeedit cerita hehehehe


	2. Coffe 2

Coffe, love, tea,

Semua bisa saja berganti setiap saat, termasuk rasa cinta atau kesediahan. Coffe bisa berganti dengan teh untuk menu sarapan pagi. Roti bisa berganti dengan pie. Tapi kibum belum tentu bisa berganti dengan yang lain tanpa menyoba pun siwon tahu, dia terlalu takut untuk melakukannnya. Siwon merapikan tumpukkan kertas yang sejak tadi pagi memenuhi meja kerjanya. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan tugas sebagai karyawan di kantor appanya. Appanya pernah bilang ini untuk menjadi awal agar siwon memahami cara bekerja. Awalnya terasa menarik pada akhirnya malah menjadi sedikit beban untuknya.

Siwon merenggangkan otot-ototnya perlahan saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Eommanya disana, berjalan masuk lalu duduk didepan meja siwon dengan elegan, wanita yang menjadi satu-satunya yang siwon puja sepanjang hidup. "Kenapa eomma kemari?"

"Ani, Cuma ingin saja. Punya waktu tidak untuk eomma?"

"Heh?" Tanya siwon tanpa minat.

"Eomma ingin berbelanja tapi tidak enak jika sendirian, wonnie bisa menemani?"

"Sebentar eomma. Aku harus membereskan kekacauan ini dulu." Siwon mulai mematikan computer dan merapikam semua kertas yang berserakan, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu bagian dan menyusunnya dengan rapi diatas meja kerjanya. Setelah semuanya terlihat sedikit lebih rapi, siwon mengambil tasnya yang tadi diletakkannya menggantung dibalik kursi, memakainya, lalu berjalan menuju eommanya. "Kajja, eomma." Siwon membiarkan eommanya merangkul tangannya, seperti seorang pangeran yang menggandeng tangan sang putri itu lah yang siwon rasakan.

Siwon mengikuti dengan patuh kemana saja eommanya berjalan dari satu toko ke toko lain, membawa paperbag ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanan yang dirangkul eommanya. Memberikan kometar jika ditanya, memasang senyum ramah tamahnya, dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan eommanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu disana. "Kenapa berbelanja seperti ini. Eomma sedang kesal?" Siwon hanya mengira-ngira saja, setelah meletakkan tumpukkan paperbag pada kursi yang kosong dan menyusun rapi disampingnya. Memesan makanan karena tenaganya sudah habis terkuras dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Hanya bosan jadi berbelanja dan hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dengan anak eomma yang kini sudah tumbuh dengan baik." Mrs. Choi masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana siwon kecilnya merengek untuk sebuah mainan, menangis untuk sebuah hal kecil, tertawa riang karena diajak pergi, atau merajuk ketika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi tapi kini anak kecilnya itu sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa, namun bagi Mrs. Choi siwon tetaplah anak kecil yang selalu merengek setiap saat dan selalu menjadi kesayangannya.

Siwon menunjukkan wajah sedikit bingung, "Biasanya eomma selalu pergi dengan teman-teman eomma atau appa."

"Apa jika ingin pergi dengan anak eomma harus menentukan jadwal dan memberitahukannya lebih dahulu?" Mrs. Choi ingin sekali memukul kepala siwon sekarang. "Eomma hanya merasa wonnie sedikit menjauh mungkin karena sikap appa atau karena seseorang yang eomma dengar jika anak eomma ini sangat memujanya."

"Bukankah, sudah pernah ku katakan jika eomma tidak perlu membuatku menemukan siapa yang ku suka tapi eomma langsung mengirimkan siapa namanya aku lupa." Bukan lupa siwon hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali. "Aku sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya."

Mrs. Choi tidak marah, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, ingin siwon memiliki seseorang yang memang terlihat pantas untuknya dan eunhye terlihat sempurna dengan siwon. "Eunhye,wonnie. Kau hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya wonnie bukan sengaja melupakan namanya." Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan eommanya. "Cobalah untuk lebih dekat dengannya."

"Akan ku usahakan eomma tapi tidak janji ini akan menjadi lebih baik." Setelah ini siwon harus berbicara dengan kibum. Seharusnya mereka berdua bertemu lebih sering dan kenapa masa libur harus dihabiskan dengan tumpukkan pekerjaan di kantor yang membosankan.

Mrs. Choi mengucapkan terima kasih saat makanan yang mereka pesan telah terhidang di meja, menghirup sedikit anggurnya dan meminumnya perlahan sebelum mulai memakan daging steak yang terlihat begitu menarik dimata. Di dalam keluarga, choi siwon terbiasa dengan makan perlahan dan tanpa suara sementara jika dengan kibum siwon merasa menjadi lebih baik karena bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dirumah. "Eomma dengar dari appa wonnie memiliki seseorang yang wonnie sukai. Boleh eomma tahu bagaimana orang yang wonnie sukai itu?" Tanya Mrs. Choi setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

Siwon meletakkan peralatan makannya, kemudian meminum air putih perlahan dan meletakkan gelas kosong diatas mejanya. "Jika eomma berhenti menjodohkan ku dengan eunhye aku mungkin akan mengenalkannya dengan eomma, jika tidak aku hanya akan menyimpannya untukku sendiri."

Mrs. Choi memasang senyum diwajahnya. "Eomma bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Ha… Terserah." Jawab siwon cuek. "Lakukan semua yang eomma suka tapi jangan menganggunya, eomma."

-O.o-

Kibum merapikan semua berkasnya dan memasukkan kertas-kertas itu perlahan kedalam tasnya yang berwarna hitam. Meletakkan tali tas pada bahunya setelah memasang kembali sweeter yang menutupi kemeja putih dengan bentuk garis-garis disana. Semua aplikasinya sudah selesai, setelah lulus kibum bisa langsung pindah ke London. Rasanya begitu susah mengurus semuanya termasuk mengurus rumah yang harus kibum tepati selama di London.

Kibum mengenggam kopi panas ditangan kananya dan roti kecil pada tangan satunya lagi, berjalan pelan, dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. _'Apa yang sedang siwon lakukan? Aku meridukannya.' _Pikir kibum.

Mungkin kibum akan menumpahkan kopinya jika ia benar-benar melamun sepanjang kakinya melangkah, tapi seharusnya bukan kibum yang harus khawatir jika kopi itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan mengenai sosok yang ada didepannya, kibum sama sekali tidak perduli. "Kau kibum kan?"

Kibum bisa melihat kedua mata itu seperti bersinar ketika melihatnya tapi ntah bagaimana rasanya sungguh menganggu untuk kibum dan kibum bukanlah sosok yang terlalu bisa menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya terhadap sesuatu. "Ehm.." Jawab kibum tanpa minat dengan anggukan.

"Perkenalkan aku eunhye."

"Kau tunangan siwon itu,ya?"

"Ya, kau benar sekali." Ada rasa senang disana saat eunhye tahu jika kibum memperhatikannya dan mengingat dirinya sebagai tunangan siwon sedangkan kibum sendiri memiliki status sebagai kekasih siwon.

Kibum melangkah kan kakinya dengan langkah kecil, sama sekali tidak perduli jika eunhye mengikutinya atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi sayangnya eunhye mengikutinya sekarang dan wanita itu berjalan disamping kibum dengan santainya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya kibum dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Hanya ingin mengenalmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik mengenalmu."

"Tapi aku tertarik denganmu, aku tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat siwon oppa memujamu sampai seperti itu." Eunhye tersenyum.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang eunhye, "Kau bisa bertanya hal itu pada siwon. Jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan dirimu atau pun dengan masalah siwon. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Eunhye menarik lengan kibum saat kibum ingin meninggalkannya. "Jika kau tidak tertarik sama sekali, kenapa kau selalu seperti memonopoli siwon oppa untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri pada siwon. Tanyakan padanya kenapa dia mau ku monopoli sendiri dan menjadi pemuja ku yang setia?" Kibum menghela napasnya. Berbicara dengan wania ini menguras emosinya ditambah ia lelah beberapa hari mengurus semuanya sendirian.

"Kau sungguh egois, kim kibum."

Kibum tersenyum meremehkan. "Thanks, kau terlalu lama untuk mengetahuinya. Lain kali, cobalah untuk lebih cepat dan lebih pintarlah sedikit. Jangan lamban dan berhentilah mengejarnya, kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu untuk hal yang takkan pernah kau dapat, eunhye."

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya kau juga tidak bisa. Akan ku pastikan itu." Eunhye kesal hingga wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku juga akan memastikan, jika dia tidak akan memandangmu walau satu milisenti sekalipun!" Kibum selalu melakukan setiap hal yang pernah diucapkannya dia buka pria dengan seribu kata dan nol perbuatan. "Kau menyebalkan." Itu kata terakhir yang kibum katakan sebelum meninggalkan eunhye yang sama kesalnya dengan kibum.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, kim kibum!"

-O.o-

Ujian bukanlah suatu hal yang membuat kita untuk lebih rajin belajar tetapi ujian merupakan hal yang membuat kita untuk lebih giat dari hari-hari biasa. Kibum memiringkan wajahnya dari buku yang sejak tadi menjadi hal yang menarik darinya setalah sepiring spagethi buatan siwon diatas meja makan yang kini sudah kosong. Kibum bisa melihat siwon yang sedang asik memutar-mutarkan jarinya diatas smartphonenya. Siwon tidak pernah belajar namun selalu unggulan dan itu membuat kibum kesal karena dia harus belajar lebih dari siwon. Dia tidak bodoh hanya saja terlalu malas untuk lebih mengasah isi kepalanya.

Siwon memperhatikan kibum dari ujung matanya, dia tidak pernah tahu kenapa tapi bersama dengan kibum seperti sebuah hal yang menjadi kebutuhan tersendiri. Walaupun, mungkin saja ia akan menyetujuin ayahnya untuk menikah dengan wanita yang mereka jodohkan tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya untuk meninggalkan kibum. Dengan atau tanpa apapun dia mungkin akan menjadi pria bodoh yang rela menaruhkan semuanya untuk pria lain dan bodohnya lagi ia akan berjuang untuk menjadi penopang bagi orang yang dicintainya. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku,bummie?" Siwon meletakkan smartphonenya diatas meja dan memilih untuk mulai memperhatikan kibum secara terang-terangan. "Atau ada soal yang tidak dimengerti?"

Kibum menutup bukunya, menyampingkan buku ini disisi kirinya. Lupakan soal belajar toh akhirnya dia tidak mungkin tidak bisa menjawab soal-soalnnya nanti. "Apa eunhye lebih menarik dari aku?" _Shit, _kibum ingin sekali mengubur dirinya sekarang juga. Kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

"Apa perlu membahas hal ini?" Siwon memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku lalu perbindah tempat duduk menjadi disamping kibum. Selama ini mereka berdua tidak pernah membahas tentang eunhye, maksudnya masalah tentang eunhye adalah masalah paling terakhir yang harus mereka bahas dari segala banyak hal bermasalah didunia ini. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak penting dan lagi walaupun mungkin ada seseorang diluar sana yang ribuan kali lebih darimu. Aku akan tetap seperti ini. Tetap sama dengan perasaan yang sama. Jadi jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting."

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan rayuanmu, sayang." Kibum tersenyum menang. Menang karena apapun mereka tetap akan seperti ini.

Siwon mengantukan lengannya pada pundak kibum dan memaksa kibum untuk bersentuhan dengannya, menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga menciptakan sengatan tersendiri untuk masing-masing. Bukankah mereka sering tidur bersama maksudnya hanya tidur dan berpelukan tapi kenapa hal seperti ini selalu memberikan kesan tersendiri. "Aku tidak mencoba untuk merayu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang menjadi fakta dan lagi aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik."

"Maksudnya?"

Siwon menghela napasnya. "Kau terlalu menggoda dan terlalu berkesan,kibummie."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kibum memasang raut wajah bingung yang menggoda. Ayolah, setiap ekspresi terasa menggoda. "Ini membingungkan, wonnie."

Siwon suka saat kibum bermanja-manja padanya, merangkulnya, bahkan meminta segala hal pada siwon. Ada rasa bangga setiap kibum membutuhkannya melebihi eksitensi oranglain. "Jika kita sedang membahas eunhye sekarang seharusnya kau tahu kalau eunhye bukanlah saingan yang pantas untukmu. Mungkin jika suatu hari nanti kau melihat ku atau menemukan ku dengan keadaan yang menyakitkan hatimu, maka kembalilah disisiku dan tetap berada disana karena eunhye tidak akan pernah bisa mengantika seorang kim kibum."

"Kau tidak sedang berencana untuk berselingkuh atau untuk membuatku menjadi orang kesekian dalam hidupmu kan, siwonnie yang tampan?" Kibum memicingkan matanya, menatap siwon dengan pandangan membunuhnya yang terkesan lucu. Mereka mungkin sama-sama pria tapi kita tahu siapa yang lebih kuat disini dari segala sisinya.

"Itu hanya sebuah kemungkinan,bummie." Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali. "Kau juga berencana meninggalkan ku dan lagi segala hal bisa saja terjadi."

"Aku tidak meninggalkamu. Tidak secara langsung."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku."

"Tapi aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu dan mengajakmu untuk ikut bersamaku."

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Terserah!" Kibum melepaskan tangan siwon yang sejak tadi mengukungnya. "Kalaupun aku meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengantikanmu dengan oranglain." Kibum meninggalkan siwon, rasa kesalnya membuatnya menjadi menghentakan kakinya yang menimbukan bunyi pada lantai kayu, dan dengan kesal kibum membanting pintu kamarnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bodoh, sakit, dan cemburu.

Siwon tidak datang. Kibum berharap pintu itu akan berdenyit menimbulkan suara yang menandakan siwon akan datang untuk membujukknya tapi setelah sekian lama, sama sekali tidak ada tanda jika siwon akan membujukkanya dan ini lebih mengesalkan lagi.

Sementara siwon hanya menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa dengan televisi yang memutar kan sebuah film yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk siwon. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah jika mamikirkan kibum, eunhye, pacar, calon tunangan, dan begitu banyak yang lainnya saling bertumpukkan satu sama lain. Jika kibum itu seorang wanita siwon akan memilih cara untuk menghamili kibum untuk menganggalkan rencana penyatuan dua keluarga yang dikatakan pertungana ini. Tapi kibum saja sama seperti dirinya jadi siwon sama sekali belum milikirkan cara lain seperti kabur dari rumah atau menikahi eunhye dan juga menikahi kibum. Kalau dia menikah dengan eunhye mereka harus memiliki anak tapi siwon sendiri tidak nyakin jika ia mampu membuatnya dengan eunhye. Kalaupun harus dengan kibum sampai sepanjang hidupnya tidak akan ada anak yang akan mereka hasilkan. "Rumit." Siwon menarik napasnya panjang.

Kibum melepaskan selimutnya, berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Kibum terbiasa jalan dengan diam dan tanpa suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini,wonnie?" kibum berdiri dibalik sofa yang siwon tempati. "Menghidari amukan." Jawab siwon sambil menyamankan posisinya dengan duduk disana.

-O.o-


	3. Chapter 3

_SIBUM_

_Siwon X Kibum_

_I dont have anything i just have the plot  
>Wellcome for all people...<br>._

_._

_._

_Terima kasih semua yang telah meliat bakhan jika itu silent readers sekalipun_

_^^!_

_._

_._

_Selamat Menikmatin!_

_**I dont know but dont look back...**_

Kibum duduk disamping siwon dan menghadap pada layar televisi walaupun tidak benar-benar fokus menonton. Siwon diam-diam mengikis jarak mereka dan menyadarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil kibum. "Kau marah padaku, bummie?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak. Apa kau percaya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa bertanya?" Jawab kibum kesal. Masih ada rasa kecewa karena siwon lebih memilih tidur di sofa dari pada bergerak ke kamar untuk membuat kibum tenang, walaupun resikonya siwon akan dipukul kibum. "Pulang sana. Jangan setiap hari menginap disini."

Alis siwon bertaut satu sama lain mendengar untaian kata yang keluar kedua belah bibir dari kibum. Ini pertama kalinya kibum mengusirnya untuk pulang. Rasanya seperti terabaikan. "Kau mengusir ku?" Siwon membisikkan kata-katanya. "Mungkin." Balas kibum ketus.

Siwon bergerak dari posisinya dan kibum pikir dia sedikit kasar kali ini. Jika siwon benar-benar pergi. Mungkin saja, kibum akan menangis seperti orang bodoh sepanjang malam ini. Tapi siwon hanya berdiri dari duduknya ingin melangkahkan kaki. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi seperti ini. Hanya karena eunhye?" Kakinya terpaku.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan dengan langsung padamu jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, tetap disini, lupakan dia, dan sebagainya. Baru kau mengerti!" Kibum menundukkan wajahnya. Kali ini egonya terbuang karena si bodoh ini.

Siwon tersenyum menang. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia tahu apa yang dipilihnya tidak pernah salah sedikitpun. "Tentu saja! Kau harus mengatakannya. Jika tidak bagaimana aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca hati atau pikiran seseorang." Ingin sekali kibum menjintak kepala siwon dengan penuh rasa cinta tapi siwon malah memelukanya dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku milikmu."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

"Terima kasih untuk mecintaiku kembali." Siwon mengerakkan lengan kanannya, membuat gerakan yang akhirnya mempersatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang tanpa satupun mencoba untuk mendominasi. Semua gerakan terasa seperti membakar, semua pola-pola yang terbentuk seperti memberikan sengatan yang mematikan. Helaan hapas terasa membunuh untuk satu sama lain. Tidak butuh pembuktian karena semua terasa begitu memiliki semesti apa yang ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lainnya.

Satu memacu dan satu lagi siap meledak seketika. Satu persatu berjatuhan karena terlepas dengan terburu-buru. Tenggelam. Kibum tenggelam dan siwon kehilangan akal. Kedua hanya mencari-cari mengikuti insting mereka masing-masing.

Salah satunya membuat tanda dan yang lain sibuk menikmati seperti sebuah kanvas putih yang terlukis. Saat tautan terlepas akan ada tanpa baru yang tercipta, berwarna merah dan akan menjadi ungu pada saat berikutnya. Saat tempat itu terasa begitu sempit, hal itu menjadi faktor pendukung untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain dan saling berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan. Ketika tautan itu terbentuk untuk pertama kalinya kedunya merasa saling memuja melebihi yang mereka rasakan selama ini. Diantara keduanya, salah satunya mancari dan yang lain mencapai titik tertingginya setiap bagain itu bertemu dengan sentuhan yang tepat.

"Hmm..." Suara itu seperti sebuah melodi dan setiap panggilan karena hentakkan terasa memabukkan penuh dengan pemujaan. Melodi terindah sepanjang ekstitensi kehidupan salah satunya. Kumpulan bintang-bintang itu kembali datang untuk kali ketiganya, terasa terdampar, penuh dan kosong seketika. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan.

Peluh mungkin memenuhi dan ujian di hari esok mungkin akan terasa membunuh tapi kali ini saja, keduanya hanya ingin membuktikan jika mereka akan saling memiliki untuk selamanya. Ketika salah satunya mendominasi permainan dan yang lain mencoba mengimbangi. Untuk setiap gerakan, rasa memiliki, bahkan kepuasan tersendiri untuk masing-masing, semuanya terasa seperti sebuah candu yang baru. Morfin yang akan selalu menjadi bentuk pembuktian atas kepemilikan dan dimiliki.

Siwon menarik T-shirtnya dan memakaikannya pada kibum setelah memakai boxernya dengan asal. Siwon kembali mengecup kibum untuk waktu yang lama sebelum membagi sebisa mungkin sofa kecil itu untuk mereka berdua. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan lemas. Ini yang pertama dan akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang indah selamanya. "Jika besok aku tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal itu dengan benar. Aku anak membunuhmu, choi siwon." Kata kibum setelah sesi panjang yang menguras seluruh tenagannya. Seluruh otaknya terisi oleh siwon dan itu membuatnya semakin kacau serta kecanduan.

Siwon tersenyum tampan. "Tidak bisakah setelah sesi panjang pembuktian itu kita terlihat lebih romantis lagi?"

"Jika besok adalah hari minggu mungkin bisa tapi besok kita ujian dan aku belum menyelesaikan pelajaranku." Kibum hanya mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari tubuh siwon yang terlihat ribuan kali lebih sexy dengan peluh ditubuhnya. "Dan aku lelah."

Siwon mengambar pola-pola yang aneh di atas punggung kibum yang tertutup t-shirtnya berwarna abu-abu. Siwon berpikir seharusnya ia dan kibum mencoba hal ini dari dulu pasti hubungan mereka akan lebih baik lagi dan saling ketergantungan parah. "Kau ingin tidur dikamar?"

"Aku terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk mengerakan tangan." Kibum terlalu berlebihan kali ini. Ia hanya ingin bermanja-manja dan menggoda. "Dan ini karena mu."

"Tidurlah." Kata siwon dengan gerakkan lengannya yang kini berubah menjadi mengelus-ngelus punggung kibum. "Mengeluh tidak akan menghilangkan rasa lelah. Jika kau mengeluh lagi bummie aku akan membawamu ke kamar dan membuatmu terjaga sepanjang malam. Ini bukan sebuah ancaman, sayang."

Kibum mengeliat untuk menyamankan posisinya sebelum benar-benar mencoba untuk tidur. Siwon sendiri sudah mulai berjalan kealam mimpinya. Biar saja jika besok salah satu dari mereka akan terkena flu karena tidur tanpa selimut dan diruangan terbuka seperti ini atau jika sial keduanya akan sakit secara bersamaan.

-O.o-

Siwon memakai setelah jasnya, duduk dengan santai disalah satu restaurant ternama, tapi pikirannya melayang ntah kemana. Setahunya appanya mengatakan jika mereka akan makan malam bersama dengan kolegan appanya. Hanya saja makan malam ini seperti sebuah perjodohan karena eunhye lengkap dengan kedua orangtuanya sedang duduk bersama keluarga siwon di satu meja yang sama. Semua hanya berfokus pada eunhye. Apa yang unhye suka, apa yang menarik untuk eunhye, apa yang unhye inginkan jika menikah dengan siwon, dan siwon menjadi pihak yang terabaikan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya siwon jika studymu sudah selesai?" Tanya ayah eunhye dengan penuh minat. Sebagai seorang appa ia harus merasa harus tahu sejauh apa kemampuan calon menantunya.

"Saya ingin melanjutkan study saya ke london, selesai itu saya ingin mengembangkan perusahaan appa saya karena bagaimanapun hanya saya yang dimiliki oleh kedua orangtua saya. Saya sama sekali tidak ingin mengecewakan keduanya dan saya juga berharap keduanya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan saya, paman." Jawab siwon ramah namun penuh penekanan.

"Ya, itu planning yang baik untuk masa depan. Bagaimanapun kau satu-satunya penerus kerajaan choi. Paman harap kau akan sukses seperti appamu,siwon."

"Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, paman."

Eunhye merasa bahagia karena siwon bisa dekat dengan appanya. Appanya termasuk pria dingin yang sulit bergaul karena itu eunhye sempat berpikir jika tidak akan ada pria yang bisa menjadi menantu idaman appanya, tapi sepertinya siwon menghapus semua kekhawatir berlebih itu. Kelurga choi juga kelurga yang ramah dan hangat. Selama berada di rumah keluarga choi eunhye merasa itu seperti rumahnya sendiri. Hanya saja siwon terlalu jarang berada dirumah dan itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Apa kau menyukai eunhye?"

Eunhye menatap appanya dan siwon bergantian. Ada senyum di wajah siwon dan itu membuatnya ribuan kali lipat lebih tampan. "Eunhye cantik dan dia juga menarik. Benar-benar seorang istri idaman." Eunhye merasa begitu senang mendengarnya, seakan dirinya memiliki dua sayap, dan siap membawanya terbang ke angkasa. "Tapi aku memiliki seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan eunhye. Hanya saja aku yang terlalu bodoh karena mencintai orang itu sampai tidak bisa melihat eunhye. Eunhye pantas untuk mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik." Siwon tahu jika suatu saat ia akan berada diposisi dimana untuk bernapas akan terasa sulit.

"Apa-apaan ini,choi?" Raut wajah appa eunhye mengeras dan amarahnya tersulut seketika. Anak muda didepannya ini berani sekali menolak anaknya secara langsung dan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Kenapa dengan bodohnya anaknya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang siwon yang tidak menyukainya. "Ini sungguh mengecewakan." Appa eunhye berdiri dari duduknya, sementara eomma eunhye masih shock di kursinya.

"Maafkan, anak ku. Dia masih terlalu muda dan tidak mengerti apapun." Mr. Choi menatap siwon dengan mata tajamnya seperti ingin menguliti siwon saat itu juga. Ini seperti sebuah penghinaan untuk dirinya dan kelurga eunhye. "Appa, aku berhak menentukan masa depanku. Bahkan dengan siapa nanti aku menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku, appa." Kali ini biarkan siwon sendiri yang menentukan dan biarkan dia egois untuk kali ini saja.

Appa eunhye, menarik eunhye dan eomma eunhye. Mengajak keduanya untuk pergi dari tempat sialan yang merusak nama kelurganya. "Kau akan menyesal karena ini choi."

"Kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan,choi siwon?" Kali ini Mr. Choi benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir sikap anaknya yang kurang ajar. "Apa kurangnya eunhye,hah? Dia gadis yang baik dan dari kelurga terpandang. Apa kau harus melihat ku mati dulu untuk bisa meninggalkan pacarmu itu?" Kecewa itu yang terlihat jelas di kedua mata kepala kelurga choi yang biasanya terlihat penuh wibawa.

"Maafkan aku appa.." Rasanya ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudahlah, terserah padamu. Aku tidak perduli lagi!" Mr. Choi pergi meninggalkan istrinya dan siwon yang masih mematung disana. Sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini siwon merasa menjadi anak yang tidak berguna dan mengecewakan orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Gwenchana?" Eomma siwom berdiri dan memeluk anak sematawayangnya. "Appa hanya kesal. Kau harusnya mengerti wonnie jika appa hanya ingin melakukan dan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Eomma." Siwon memeluk erat eommanya. "Apa aku salah?"

Mrs. Choi mengelus punggung siwon, memberikan ketenangan pada anaknya. "Tidak sayang. Hanya saja butuh waktu untuk membuat semuanya saling memahami satu sama lain. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu kesesuai keinginanmu." Mrs. Choi bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali siwon mengadu dan memeluknya seperti ini, rasanya sungguh lama sekali. Ia akan berterima kasih pada pacar siwon karena memberikan moment seperti ini. "Appa juga butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan dan kau butuh waktu untuk membuktikan jika pilihanmu itu tidak salah sama sekali."

"Aku hanya berjuang atas apa yang ku pilih."

"Dan buktikan jika yang kau pilih itu tidak salah. Eomma akan selalu ada untukmu, wonnie ku sayang." Mrs. Choi mencoba memberitahukan jika walaupun pilihan siwon salah kedua orangtuanya akan tetap akan selalu ada untuknya. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik."

"Eomma, saranghae..."

"Nado..."

-O.o-

Hari ke sepuluh dan ini membuat frustasi sungguhan. Kibum mengacak rambutnya yang tadinya rapi menjadi tidak jelas berbentuk apa. Sepanjang dirinya mengenal siwon dan memutuskan untuk berpacaran, ini hari terlama siwon tidak muncul ke hadapannya. Bahkan setelah kejadian menandai dan ditandai itu terjadi. _'Aku akan menghajarnya jika dia berani muncul dihadapanku. Seharusnya aku tahu siwon itu bajingan berengsek yang tidak tahu diri. Dia bahkan sudah menandaiku dan kini dia menghilang. Oh, tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Kibum membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja dengan bertumpuh kepada kedua lengannya. 'Kemana dia? Aku bahkan merindukan wajah pabonya.'_ Rasa frustasinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Terakhir kali kibum melihat siwon saat pria brengsek itu menjadi alas tidur kibum dan membuat tubuh siwon kram parah. Karena malu kibum langsung melarikan diri begitu bangun dari tidur dan meninggalkan siwon begitu saja. Siwon tidak mungkin sakit hati karena saat bangun setelah sesi panjang pertengkaran bodoh yang diakhiri dengan bercinta ia tidak melihat kibum, kalaupun harus sakit hati harusnya kibum karena siwon mengajar kibum habis-habisan malam itu yang membuat nilai kibum terjun bebas. _'ini menyakitkan dan melelahkan.' _Kibum mengakhiri sesi depresinya, membersihkan meja yang berserakan karena alat tulis, menenteng ranselnya di pundak, dan berjalan pulang ke rumah seperti yang lainnya. Ini sudah terlalu sore hingga semua sudah kosong dan dia kesepian.

Siwon disana. Dibalik kemudi mobil eommanya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat membaik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak bertemu kibum membuatnya seperti kehabisan oksigen di rumah dan di kantor. Dia tetap melakukan rutinitas yang sama hanya saja mencoba mengurangi intesitas bertemu kibum untuk masa depan mereka berdua. Membuktikan jika pilihannya itu tidak salah, lebih baik dari pada harus menyeret-nyeret kibum kedalam masalah yang lebih rumit lagi. "Itu dia." Siwon dapat mellihat kibum diujung lorong dari pintu gerbang dan secepatnya ia keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri kibum.

"Aku pikir kau pria yang baik."

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita yang menjadi bahan pertengkarannya dengan siwon kini muncul tepat didepan kibum. "Hah?" Kibum memasang wajah bodohnya hampir sama bohonnya jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan aku hamil karena perbuatanmu.

"Kau yang membuat pertunanganku dengan siwon oppa gagal. Kau pria jahat, kibumshi." Eunhye tahu dia salah karena melimpahkan semua ini pada kibum tapi rasa kecewa, frustasi, dan kehilangan menghatamnya dengan begitu menyakitkan. "Aku membencimu."

Kibum merasa sakit. Siwon menyukainya bukan salahnya. Siwon memujanya juga bukan salahnya dan jika siwon ingin ikut mati bersamanya maka ia akan membiarkannya. "Seharusnya aku yang membencimu,eunhye. Kau yang merusak hubunganku dengan siwon. Kau yang tiba-tiba ada diantara kami. Aku hanya menjaga apa yang menjadi milik ku."

"Kau perusak kibumshi. Aku bahkan sudah menyukai siwon sejak aku berumur tujuh tahun dan karena orang seperti mu, aku harus kehilangan dirinya." Eunhye disana melampiaskan semuanya pada kibum. Maafkan dia tapi cinta memang membuat kita semua merasa sakit di suatu saat dan senang di saat lainnya. "Aku tidak akan mnyerahkan dirinya padamu." Air mata eunhye mengenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Eunhye mendekat dan menarik kibum dengan cepat hingga kini bibir mereka berdua bertemu dan ia memeluk kibum.

Siwon disana, hanya beberapa langkah dan kejadian itu membekukannya seketika. Apa yang mantan tunangannya lakukan sekarang membuatnya pusing, jika eunhye sebenarnya menyukai kibum. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Siwon belum siap untuk opsi terburuk lainnya dan kibum terlihat tidak menolak atas kontak fisik yang terjadi.

Kibum mendorongnya namun menahan agar gadis yang kehilangan harapan itu tidak jatuh. Kibum tahu siwon disana, berdiri tegak tanpa melakukan apapun jadi kibum akan membuatnya bergerak seketika. "Aku tahu kau sedih eunhye tapi maaf aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena kau tahu jika siwon dan aku sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari di sebuah hubungan, eunhye. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih jauh dari ini karena aku menyanyangimu tapi aku juga tidak suka kau menciumku hanya untuk membuat siwon berpikir aku sama berengseknya dengan dia karena itu aku akan mengambil apa yang telah kau ambil dari ku." Kibum meletakkan kedua lengannya pada bahu eunhye, menarik gadis itu, memerengkan kepalanya, dan mennyesap bibir merah yang tadi baru saja menyesap miliknya.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan langkah lebar, menarik kibum dengan paksa hingga tautannya dengan eunhye terlepas, lalu menyeret kibum tanpa memperdulikan kibum yang kesulitan mengimbangi langkah siwon. Siwon mendorong kibum kedalam mobilnya lalu menyetir dengan gila-gilaan hingga mereka sampai di kediaman kibum. Kibum disana duduk diatas sofanya dengan siwon yang duduk disampingnya dan menghadap pada kibum. "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Aku ingin berselingkuh dibelakang ku, begitu kibumshi?"

Kibum tahu siwon marah tapi apa perdulinya. Dia yang harusnya marah karena siwon menghilang selama sepuluh hari dan jika pria itu ingin mangamuk maka dia harus menunggu giliran setelah kibum. "Aku hanya mencium eunhye dan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, hah? Kau yang pergi ntah kemana tanpa mengatakan satu hal pun dan membuatku frustasi. Kau pria brengsek yang hilang kesetika setelah mengambil semua yang kumiliki tanpa tersisa. Kau berengsek, choi." Rasa lega menderanya hingga lelehan bening itu jatuh begitu saja. Kibum bukan pria lemah, dia bahkan jarang menangis apa lagi untuk hal-hal bodoh semacam ini tapi kasus dengan siwon berbeda karena siwon membawa semua bersamanya. "Maafkan aku.." Siwon menarik kibum dalam dekapannya membiarkan pria cantiknya menangis didadanya. "Kau bodoh.. Choi siwon Bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Kasih review boleh, saran juga boleh asal membangun...  
>Jadi silent readers juga gpp,kok...<br>Hidupkan bagian memilih n ada atau gk reviewnya cerita akan tetap berlanjut...  
>Ini bagian dari hobi<br>Semoga berguna suatu saat nanti ^^ 


	4. 4

_SIBUM_

_Siwon X Kibum_

_I dont have anything i just have the plot  
>Wellcome for all people...<br>._

_._

_._

_Terima kasih semua yang telah melihat bakhan jika itu silent readers sekalipun_

_^^!_

_._

_._

_Selamat Menikmati!_

_...Crush..._

Kibum menarik selimutnya, semakin dalam dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya matahari selalu menganggu setiap pagi. Ingin sekali suatu hari nanti matahari akan terlambat untuk bersinar atau tidak akan bersinar lagi. Smartphonenya terus berdering, berdering sepanjang pagi ini. Kibum sendiri tipe orang yang akan mudah terbangun bahkan hanya dengan sebuah gesekkan dari daun pintu sekalipun.

"Ya.." Dengan susah payah kibum menyentuh layar smartphonenya.

"Kibum, kau disana sayang?"

"Ya.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur." Jawab kibum datar sambil berusaha menarik tubuhnya dan menyederkan tubuh itu pada kepala tempat tidur. Kamarnya nyaris gelap jika tidak ada beberapa cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai jendela. "Aniya, hanya baru bangun tidur." Kibum memperbaiki kata-katanya. "Sudah appa. Email?

"Bisa tolong antarkan?"

"Harusnya, appa saja yang langsung mengirim emailnya ke kantor. Kenapa harus melalui aku? Itukan sama saja seperti membuat ku susah." Kibum menghela napasnya panjang. Liburan kali ini sepertinya tidak akan begitu menyenangkan. "Atau kirim assisten appa kesini."

"Sudah.. Cepat bangun, mandi, lalu pergi kesana antar semua laporan itu. Kau sudah janji akan mengurus perusahaan setelah ini. Kim Kibum!"

"Ya, ya, ya... Terserah!" Dengan setengah hati kibum bangun dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Benar-benar merasa frustasi dia membuka email dan menguduhnya, meninggalkan benda itu bekerja, kibum duduk dengan nyaman diatas kursi dengan segelas teh, pie bawaan siwon tadi pagi, dan musik kelasik yang mengalun. Siwon sempat datang sebentar dengan pakaian kantor, sepaket pie, dan kecupan. Siwon hanya mengecek keadaan kibum baru benar-benar akan pergi kerja dengan damai, karena dulu saat bulan-bulan pertama mereka bersama kibum pernah sakit dipagi buta akibat alergi. Tubuhnya menggigil, kepala pusing, mual, dan bercak merah. Tiga puluh panggilan tepat jam 10 pagi tertera di smartphone siwon tapi dia lebih sibuk dengan urusan yang melilitnya dikantor sampai melupakan benda pintar itu dan berakhir dengan kibum yang tertatih-tatih ke rumah sakit. Semua orang juga tahu, kau tidak boleh atau dilarang keras untuk sakit jika hidup sendirian dan sialnya makanan lezat dari sistem dilevery yang menggungah selera menyebabkan kibum terdampar dirumah sakit.

Dengan senyum diwajah, satu stell jas lengkap, dan berkendara dengan subway. Kini kibum sedang duduk nyamn diruangan salah satu direktur perusahaan yang sedang membaca tumpukkan kertas yang tadi dibawanya dengan map coklat. "Jadi perusahaan kami akan sangat merasa tersanjung karena perusahaan kelurga kim."

"Kami juga berasa berterima kasih atas kerja sama ini. Presdir bisa langsung membubuhkan tanda tangan diatas berkas itu dan saya akan mengirimkan salinannya nanti pada sekertaris presdir."

"Kenapa presdir kim langsung mengirim anggota keluraganya dan bukan assisten pribadinya atau bagian dari perusahaan?" Kemudian sang presdir memberikan coretan pada kertas putih yang ada diatas mejanya.

Dengan senyum yang menawan diwajahnya. "Memang seperti itu dan sudah menjadi seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Kata appa untuk melatih diri berinteraksi dengan oranglain agar tidak canggung dan anak lebih bisa dipercaya melebihi siapapun didunia ini. Hanya sebuah pemikiran simpel seorang appa saja." Kibum tidak melebih-lebihkan tapi appanya memang terlihat aneh kadang dalam bersikap.

"Kami harap kita akan menjadi sebuah kelurga dalam membangun bisnis dan bukan hanya sekedar patner kerja yang akan saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain di akhir."

"Saya harap juga begitu." Kibum merapikan berkas-berkasnya lalu memohon diri untuk pergi. Dia masih perlu menyalin berkas-berkas ini dan mengirimkannya. Harus ke supermarket untuk membeli kelangsungan hidup, harus makan siang karena sudah menujukkan hampir pukul 12, dan harus kembali lagi ke rumah karena rumahnya seperti kapal pecah tadi saat ditinggalkan.

-O.o-

Siwon meminum coffenya perlahan setelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya, perutnya lapar tapi sama sekali tidak ingin untuk makan sendirian. Siwon benci makan sendirian, itu kenapa dia selalu menempatkan dirinya bersama kibum karena dia tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun sendirian jika bersama kibum.

Dengan setelah jas lengkap dan menenteng makan malam hari ini, siwon mendorong pintu rumah kecil kibum yang selalu terasa nyaman untuknya, dan mengunci pintu itu kembali. "Kau datang?" Kibum menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik sofa yang ia duduki. Rumahnya kecil namun nayaman tidak terlalu besar karena semua tempat terhubung menjadi satu dengan halaman dan garasi yang lebar melebihi rumahnya sendiri. Ada sebuah pohon besar dihalaman namun setiap ranting-rantingnya akan selalu dipotong jika terasa menganggu, ada satu set bangku dan kursi dibawahnya, bunga-bunga pada pot dan rumput yang hijau serta batu kerikil. "Aku akan memanaskannya dan kau bisa mandi."

Siwon bergegas menyerahkan bungkusannya pada kibum, berjalan ke arah kamar, melepas semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan menaruh semua pakaian kotor itu pada tempatnya. Kibum nanti yang akan mengurusnya. Bukankah mereka seperti pasangan normal yang sudah menikah jika seperti ini.

Kibum bersenandung kecil sementara tangannya menyusun makanan yang siwon bawa tadi kedalam piring setelah dipanaskan terlebih dahulu. Meletakkan piringnya diatas meja didepan televisi yang menanyakan sebuah film tentang ruang angkasa. Kibum duduk diatas sofa, sofa paling bersejarah untuk dirinya dan siwon. Kibum selalu merona jika mengingat hal itu kembali dan sayangnya semua itu selalu terputar dengan baik didalam kepalanya seperti sebuah kaset.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat,bummie?" Siwon memeluk leher jenjeng kibum, tubuh mereka terhalang oleh sofa. Siwon bisa menghirup aroma sampho yang sama seperti yang baru saja digunakan dan aroma khas tubuh kibum yang wangi penuh dengan hal-hal yang memabukan untuknya.

"Film tentang ruang angkasa. Star trek mungkin judulnya." Jawab kibum yang masih fokus menonton. "Kita ingin makan atau seperti ini terus?" Siwon langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari kibum dan duduk disamping meja kecil dengan hidangan makan makan diatasnya. Sup daging, nasi putih, dan sayuran. Keduanya makan dalam diam kali ini. Mungkin karena memang lelah dengan rutinitas hari ini. Selesai makan siwon yang mencuci semua peralatan makannnya. Siwon bersama dengan kibum sungguh berbeda dengan siwon di kelurga choi. "Apa yang kau lakukan besok, wonnie?" Kibum sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar siwon mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak sekolah. Aku sudah mengikuti ujian kelulusan mendahului yang lain sama seperti mu. Besok juga tidak akan ke kantor karena appa sedang di korea. Mungkin tidak melakukan apapun. Kenapa bummie?" Siwon mengelap tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke sofa. Mengusik kibum dengan cara menjadikan paha kibum sebagai bantal tidurnya. Siwon itu pria manja yang bagaikan bayi besar jika saat-saat tertentu, pemakasa, tidak mau mengalah, dan overprotektif.

Kibum mengelus surai hitam siwon dengan jari-jarinya. "Tidak ada tapi dua hari lagi appa meminta untuk bertemu dengan colegannya jadi jika tidak ada acara. Kau harus menemani ku wonnie." Itu bukan sebuah permohonan tapi seperti sebuah perintah.

"Kau harus memberiku sebuah hadiah untuk itu."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu dan lagi kau tidak boleh perhitungan dengan pacarmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah perhitungan denganmu. Kau bebas untuk hal apapun yang berhungan denganku. Apapun itu. Kau bahkan berhak atas segala hal tentang ku,bummie."

"Anak yang baik." Kibum memberikan kecupan pada pipi siwon tapi siwon langsung menarik kibum untuk mengecup kedua belah bibir merah kibum dengan lembut dan memabukkan. Bohong jika kibum adalah pacar pertama siwon sebelum bersama dengan kibum siwon selalu menikmati hari-harinya dengan orang yang berbeda, mendapatkan kontak fisik yang cukup untuknya dengan sedikit membelikan barang bagus, dan membuangnya jika bosan. Dia ahli jika hanya untuk mengoda dan membawa pasangannya terbuai tapi pengalamannya pertama hanya dengan kibum dan itu menakjubkan melebihi apa yang dibayangkanya. Kini siwon tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mencium atau bahkan mengoda oranglain yang tidak dicintainya seperti dulu.

Siwon suka jika kibum duduk diberalaskan kedua pahanya seakan kibum mendominasi tapi sebenarnya tidak. Siwon suka menggoda kibum dengan bibirnya, jari-jarinya, dan tatapannya. Memberikan sentuhan yang memabukkan dengan kesan pemujaan didalamnya. Kibum seperti sebuah kanvas dan siwon sang pelukisnya. Setiap tanda akan terasa indah disana.

-O.o-

"Siwon tidak pulang lagi?" Mr. Choi melepaskan kaca matanya dan duduk unjung ranjangnya memperhatikan wanita yang selama ini bersama dan memberikan siwon sebagai sebuah kelengkapan didalam kelurga mereka. "Dia perlu untuk diingatkan."

"Apa susahnya membiarkannya memilih apa yang menurutnya baik. Kau jangan terlalu mengekangnya atau kita akan menyesal di akhir. Wonnie sudah besar dan lagi selama ini hanya pacarnya yang selalu menemaninya. Wonnie juga terlihat lebih perduli akan masa depannya untuk lebih sukses."

"Aku tahu, kita terlalu sibuk dan sering meninggalkannya sendiri dan lagi aku sebagai appanya sama sekali tidak suka jika dia selalu berganti pacar dan menghambur-hamburkan uang." Mr. Choi menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Tapi aku juga tidak suka jika harus memiliki menantu pria. Bagaimanapun menjodohkanya dengan eunhye itu pilihan terbaik."

Mrs. Choi membalikkan tubuhnya setelah membersihkan makeup yang sepanjang hari harus menempel diwajah cantiknya. "Tidak ada salahnya menerima. Apa yang menurut kita baik belum tentu selamanya benar. Eunhye mungkin wanita yang pas tapi jika siwon tidak menginginkannya kita juga tidak bisa memaksa. Kau harus belajar banyak dari adikmu, dia bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang jaejoong dan yunho." Kata Mrs. Choi dengan penuh pengertiaan. Wanita ini hanya ingin buah hatinya bahagia walau bagaimanapun itu. "Terima lah dan kita semua bisa hidup dengan lebih baik serta bahagia. Apa kau ingin siwon melarikan diri darimu?"

Mr. Choi tidak pernah membayangkan jika anak kebanggaanya pergi dari sisinya atau membencinya. Sekeras apapun dia pada siwon tetap saja rasa cinta pada seorang anak tidak akan pernah terhapuskan atau terganti dengan apapun. "Aku hanya ingin kelangsungan keluarga choi tetap untuh untuk seterusnya. Aku tidak ingin berakhir sampai disini hanya karena cinta remaja yang masih labil. Mungkin saja siwon akan meninggalkan pacarnya itu jika dia bosan."

"Berdamailah dengan dirimu sendiri lalu berdamailah dengan siwon. Kau tahu dia ibaratkan copyan darimu dan diriku, sayang." Mrs. Choi duduk disamping suaminya yang masih terlihat muda walaupun usianya sudah melebihi setengan abad. "Manja, keras kepala, dan tidak bisa patuh. Kita berdua tahu apa akhir dari semua ini jika kita menenteng hubungan mereka dan kita juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita membiarkan hubungan mereka. Ku mohon kali ini saja, aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk memilih antara dirimu atau siwon jika kau terus mengekangnya. Dan lagi kelurga eunhye juga sudah membatalkan pertunangan itu." Mrs. Choi tahu apa yang akan terjadi begitu juga suaminya. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kibum dan siwon jika ingin siwon selalu bersama dengan mereka.

"Aku tahu tapi biarkan aku mencobanya. Agar aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali." Akan butuh sedikit air mata mungkin. "Kau tahu jika aku selalu mencintai kalian berdua."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

-O.o-

"Kau serius ingin bertunangan denganya,hyung?" Tanya siwon pada salah satu dari kedua pria yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini. Keduanya terlihat serasi satu sama lain walau usia mereka terpaut sedikit lebih banyak. Salah satunya yang memakai kemeja dengan kancing yang sedikit terbuka atasnya menatap siwon dengan pandangan membunuh.

Ia tersenyum ramah dengan struktur wajah sempurna dan rahang yang tegas. "Kau harusnya mengucapkan selamat,siwon. Bukan malah bertanya hal-hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu. Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku bertunangan dengan sepupumu ini?"

Siwon memasang wajah malaikatnya saat sepupunya mengirimkan sinyal kebencian dan rasa ingin membunuh yang terkesan lucu dimata siwon. "Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya hyung harus bekerja lebih keras dan harus lebih sabar lagi. Dia ini sosok yang manja, pemboros, dan cerwet. Tapi selain sifat buruk itu, jaejoong sosok yang keibuan, ramah, dan terkesana bodoh. Kau beruntung bisa memiliknya,hyung." Siwon berkata dengan tulus dan dengan rasa bahagia disana.

"Terima kasih."

"Wonnie, ku dengar dari bibi jika kau membuat pertunaganmu gagal karena kibum." Jaejoong ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu tapi pertunagannya sendiri yang mengikatnya hingga sulit bergerak dan memikirkan hal lain. "Kau benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam kubangan itu dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. Selamat siwon kau berhasil." Jaejoong ikut bahagia untuk kemajuan siwon. Dia menyukai kibum karena kibum banyak merubah siwon.

"Hanya appa sepertinya tidak menyukai hal ini terjadi,hyung." Siwon menatap sedih gelas coffenya yang kini tinggal sedikit. Jika bisa ia ingin hidupnya terasa seperti coffe yang diminumnya terkesan pahit namun ada rasa lain bersamanya bukan pahit itu yang mendominasinya. "Aku ingin seperti kalian jika aku bisa."

"Kau masih terlalu muda dan memiliki banyak waktu. Nikmatilah semuanya dengan segala prosesnya,siwon." Tunangan jaejoong yang terkenal tampan, sukses, dan berpikir terbuka itu benar-benar bisa menangkan siwon dengan caranya sendiri. "Jika kau gagal berusahalah lebih keras dan lebih dari biasanya. Jika terasa menyakitkan diam dan nikmatilah semua rasa sakit itu jadi kau akan terbiasa. Semua akan dijawab olah waktu tergantung bagaimana caramu untuk mendapatkannya dan apa yang kau korbankan."

"Terima kasih,hyung. Kau benar-benar jung yunho yang tersohor itu. Aku tidak akan meragukannya lagi."

"Kau berani meragukan pria yang akan menjadi calon suami ku, choi siwon?"

"Aniya... Kadang hanya beberapa orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan yunho hyung tapi sepertinya apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Aku hanya merasa yunho hyung terlalu sial jika menikah denganmu." Mereka berdua tertawa sejenak karena candaan siwon.

"Ku pikir eunhye hanya kurang beruntung. Gadis cantik itu terlalu datang lama jika tidak kau mungkin akan bersama eunhye sekarang."

"Tapi jika aku crushnya dengan kibum apa yang bisa mereka lakukan"

"Mereka hanya bisa berdoa. Mungkin!"

Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan siwon dan jaejoong. Apa benar keduanya itu pintar dan jenius dengan sifak aneh seperti itu. Mungkin keluarga punya setiap cara berbeda dalam menghadapi masalah. Contohnya kelurga kim yang tidak mempermasalahkan sama sekali dengan siapa dan bagaimana hubungan percintaan jaejoong. Kelurganya terlalu menarik dan nyaman. Sementara keluarga choi lebih mementingkan masa depan siwon dan ribuan karyawan mereka, semua yang dilakukan untuk kebaikan masing-masing menurut mereka sendiri. Semua orang bebas berpendapat dan melakukan yang mereka mau selama tidak mengusik oranglain dan yunho tahu benar aturan itu berlaku dimanapun jadi dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga calon sepupunya itu dapat bahagai seperti dirinya.

-O.o-

Sorry kalau alurnya terasa lama... Bingung mau melanjutkannya seperti apa...  
>Benar-benar ingin liburan kembali seminggu itu kurang,,<br>Berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan sepertinya  
>Bosan jadi pengangguran bersahaja tp udah banyak ditolak perusahaan<p>

RnR ^^ 


End file.
